Nine Minifics
by Stardust Roses
Summary: This is a series of nine "minifics" that I wrote during school  mostly in my English journal . Most of them  center around friendship, although there are several hurt/comfort, romance, and tragedy as well. Rated T for minor violence and character death.


This is a series of nine "minifics" that I wrote during school (mostly in my English journal). Most of them center around friendship, although there are  
several hurt/comfort, romance, and tragedy as well. Now for the disclaimer. *Gestures to Demyx*

Demyx *singing*:_ Booked our flight those years ago, you said you loved me as you left me–"_

Stardust *pulls out Demy's earphones*: Dem-Dem you have to say the disclaimer!

Demyx: Aw, but I was listening to Black Veil Brides!

Stardust *makes puppy face*: Pretty pretty please–

Demyx *singing again*: _Don't you ever ever feel like you're less than fuckin' perfect– _

Stardust: Demyx, as much as I love your singing, you have to say the disclaimer!

Demyx *pouty face*: Stardust Roses doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or any songs mentioned in this series of minifics. Happy now?

Stardust: Yes. *glomps Demyx*

* * *

_Minific # 1_

_Starring: Riku and Namine_

**Forever Love ~**

Namine looked up at Riku with shy eyes of sapphire. His own brilliant aqua orbs met hers. A smile graced his features, and he extended his hand to her. Their fingers intertwined with each other's, and she found his hands to be quite warm. She felt a sudden spark of happiness spread through her by just that touch. She couldn't help but allow the smile to spread across her face. With Riku, just about everything he did left her smiling. The same could be said for him. Everything the blonde did was positively adorable.

That was before the illness struck.

He never expected it to happen, especially to her of all people. Wasn't it always someone else who was stricken with sadness? But if everyone thinks it always happens to someone else, who is the someone else it happens to? Now he stood above her, looking down upon her beautiful, porcelain face. Her fair blonde hair was slung over her shoulder as she usually wore it, and she was clothed in her favorite white, knee-length summer dress. Her face looked so at peace as she lay there. If she hadn't been laying in a coffin, he would've sworn she was only sleeping.

He never thought he would be standing over his sweet angel as she lay motionless in a coffin, but there she was. It was like a nightmare and he would pinch himself and be awake, but he knew deep down that she would never open her eyes again.

Before he left, he placed a rose in her hands. There was a note attached by a string, and it read "I'll love you forever Namine. Love, Riku."

* * *

_Minific # 2_

_Starring: Kairi_

**Choking Air ~**

A yound red-head girl peered down a dimly lit hall. An eerie silence soaked everything in the old mansion, herself included. Not a sound was heard throughout the depths of the halls with the exception of her heavy breaths. She had been running for so long away from this killer, and the old mansion on the outskirts of town seemed like a safe place to run to. But now she realized what a difficult maze these halls were turning out to be. It seemed like she would never find her way out and the heavy air would slowly seep away her life. She could not escape, for she was being stalked though the musty halls of this dank dungeon.

She looked once more into the hallway to reassure herself that he wasn't out there. No sign. She opened the heavy wooden door slowly, stopping immediately when it creaked loudly. Her eyes darted around quickly to see if he had found her. When she slid through the opening and into the hall, she felt exposed, but quickly shook off the feeling and scurried across the wooden floorboards to another room farther down the hall.

Cautiously, she opened the door and looked around. There was no sign that he had been in here, so she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. This air was worse than in the other room. It was as if it literally was choking her. She lifted her hands up to her neck and felt another pair of hands slide slowly around her, cutting off her supply of air. Her eyes widened. _How? How did he find me?_

That had been her final thought.

He felt her small body go limp, and he dropped her to the floor. The expression of surprise on her pale face caused a smirk to slide upon his cruel features. The soul had left her wide blue eyes, just as it did all the other who met the same fate by those same hands. He laughed. She never saw it coming.

* * *

_Minific #3 _

_Starring: Yuffie and a Shadow Heartless_

**Eli ~**

(No one dies in this one. I promise!)

The eternal night sky glittered with white stars far above the small city known as Traverse Town. Yuffie slid out of the Vacant House while Leon and Aerith were inside sleeping. It had been risky tip-toeing past each of their respective rooms, but to get out and taste the night air was definitely worth the risk. As she quietly shut the door behind her, she noticed a severe lack of Heartless. There were only several milling about. This was the Third District of Traverse Town, the most Heartless populated area in the small city, yet the night was almost completely silent. She walked down the stairs into the District Square, and still nothing.

She tuned her ears into the area around her, trying to hear any sounds that would notify her of an oncoming ambush. Yuffie then heard the familiar sound of a Shadow Heartless appearing from a void of darkness, its claws tapping against the ground. She whipped around, her black bobbed hair whooshing as she turned and readied herself into a fighting stance.

There stood the familiar knee-high black figure with its yellow eyes gleaming in the night. She drew out her shuriken, and the Great Ninja Yuffie was ready to strike. But the creature only shrank behind the wall. She lowered her shuriken. The little thing was surely harmless. She coaxed it to come out from the wall, constantly reminding it that it wouldn't be harmed. It slowly crawled out from behind the wall.

She introduced herself as the Great Ninja Yuffie and extended her hand. It placed a black clawed hand into hers and she shook it. As she sat and talked to it throughout the night, it crawled into her arms, and she released an "aaw." She had to admit, the little critter was pretty cute with its overlarge feet and little zig-zag antennae.

"I'm gonna name you Eli! Now let's see if Leon and Aerith will let me keep you."

And with Eli, her new friend, she walked back home.

* * *

_Minific # 4_

_Starring: Namine and Demyx_

**Christmas Spirit ~**

Namine stood against the window and leaned her forehead against the chilled window pane. She was hoping Demyx would be home soon. He always came home on Christmas Eve. He had been on tour with his band for so long, traveling all the worlds and seeing new sights wherever he went. They often e-mailed, but she yearned to see her sandy blonde mull-hawked brother face-to-face. They had always been close as children, but now that he was twenty-one and she was seventeen, it was becoming difficult to keep the ties strong. She placed her hand over her heart and remembered the moments before he left.

"_I'll be back Nami. You'll see my goofy mullet again, but even if we don't see each other for a long while, just remember me right in here." He pointed to her heart. When she looked down, he flicked her nose and laughed. "See you soon Nam. I love you." He planted a kiss on the crown of her blonde head and ruffled her hair before leaving with Axel and Zexion, the other members of his band._

A warm sigh escaped her lips and fogged up the window pane. Looks like She stared outside at the heavy-falling snow and allowed her eyes to close. Her eyes quickly opened when she heard a bang on the window. Demyx smiled at her from the other side and waved to her. She smiled and ran to her mother who was setting the table. Namine announced that Demyx was home and she bolted to the door and opened it. Demyx and his two band mates who had made their way into her heart stood outside in the snow.

She threw her arms around each of them and told them how happy she was that they were home. They all smiled at the younger girl and hugged her back. Her mother then hugged each of them and told them that dinner was ready. Namine hugged her brother once again, and he cradled her against his chest. She told him how happy she was that he was home. As everyone sat at the table in unity, non-biological brothers Axel and Zexion included, Namine felt the Christmas spirit swell within her. She thought of her dad. Somehow, she knew that his spirit was celebrating with them tonight.

* * *

_Minific # 5_

_Starring: Demyx, Roxas and Axel_

**Awakening ~**

His eyes opened slowly from the shadows back into the world around him, but how? He was sure that he had died in Hollow Bastion by the Keyblade wielder's hands, yet here was, no longer trapped in the depths of the nothingness from which he was born. But where was here? He sat up quickly and looked around. He was seated on a beach of golden sand, and the distant sound of crashing waves could be heard in the distance. To his left was a bent palm tree, and in it sat a familiar red-head and a shorter, honey-blonde boy.

"Roxas! Axel!" he shouted. He immediately stood up and ran toward them.

"Demyx!" they shouted in unison. Axel and Roxas leapt out of the palm tree ran toward their mull-hawked companion.

Demyx noticed that neither of them were clothed in their usual Organization XIII attire, and neither was he. They sported what would be considered "usual beachwear" consisting of shorts, t-shirts, and flip-flops.

"We wondered when you were gonna wake up Dem," said Axel.

Demyx ran his fingers through his hair. "Where are we?"

"You'll never guess!" piped Roxas. Demyx shrugged. He really couldn't guess. Never in his nonexistent life had he visited this world.

"Demyx, welcome to Destiny Islands, home of Sora and his friends." said Axel, waving his hand around as if he was a tour guide. Demyx's expression fell.

"But Sora killed ME!" he shouted.

The two friends calmed him down before he became too crazy. Roxas explained that even if Sora killed him, he also brought him back from the nothingness.

"But how?"

Roxas opened his mouth to explain but Axel barged in and shushed him. "Sora gave up a part of his heart to bring back me and separate Roxas from inside of him so he could be his own being, but I told Sora that if he didn't bring back you too I would burn down his house." What made Demyx smile the most was the fact that Axel said that with a completely serious face. He was such a great friend.

"So we're seriously alive? We have hearts?" he asked, eagerly placing a hand on his chest where his heart should be.

"Well, not exactly," began Roxas, "but we can at least feel real emotions now."

Demyx smiled wider. He was loving this more and more by the minute. The only problem he could think of was what to do about Sora. He did, after all, try to kill him even if it was under Superior's orders. Axel clapped a hand on his shoulder and told him that they'd figure something out.

"But for now, let's go and watch the sunset just like we used to do on Twilight Tower!"

All three agreed. Now that the three of them were reunited, Demyx could tell that these were going to be some of the best years of his nonexistent life. With that, he wrapped his arms around his two best friends and walked along the shores of the crashing waves.

* * *

_Minific #6_

_Starring: Namine and Pence_

**Hope in Black Ashes ~**

In the distance, black clouds of smoke billowed around the burning mass that was once their home. The skeletal structure collapsed into itself, and the flames crawled higher. The orange and yellow ribbons of flame lick at the black remains of the house as the couple who once owned the house watch it burn from a far distance.

Their beautiful home that they had worked so hard to pay off was burning to the ground as were all their hopes. Living in practically the middle of nowhere meant that it would take a lengthy amount of time for any firefighters to arrive. It wouldn't even matter now. The grand white manor that once stood proudly in the center of an old cornfield has now almost been burnt to the ground, just a splotch of black and orange.

Namine pushes her floppy bangs away from her eyes that are glistening with fresh tears. She feels an arm wrap around her waist and another wipe tears from her eyes. She leans into the comfort of his warmth. She's overjoyed that her husband Pence made out alive. He had been sleeping when the fire started. God knows what she would if the love of her life had perished in the fire.

Pence feels the same way for his wife. Someone as sweet and kind as her didn't deserve to die so young. They sat on the edge of a creek and watched the frame become black ashes. All of the belongings that they had worked so hard to get were now just more ashes in the pile.

He recalled placing all their photos and savings at home in a fire-proof box beneath their bed. He just hoped that the firefighter (whenever they arrived) could salvage it from the ashes. That was their only hope amongst those vile black ashes, and besides Namine, that was what kept him going on. He nudged her as the firefighters pulled into their long lane. It was about time. He took her small, delicate hand into his larger one and he whispered into her ear that they would make it someday.

* * *

_Minific # 7_

_Starring: Riku and Kairi_

**She ~**

Music could describe Riku's feelings so perfectly at times. He swirled his thumb around the menu of his iPod and blasted the volume of the song _She_ by The Monkees.

Riku recalled that moment when his angel-faced girlfriend had told him those three words, _I love you,_ in her sweet, melodic voice. Looking into those deep, indigo eyes, he honestly believed her. Those eyes were only full of tricks and manipulation, but of course he was blinded by her angelic beauty. He believed her from the start. So foolish.

Kairi used him to get whatever she wanted. Money, jewelry, even to get back at her ex. He was simply a pawn in her overall game of life. Even his friends saw this. He knew it himself that she was using him, yet he denied every accusation.

She promised him that she wouldn't hurt him. Again, he believed her. He was putty in her hands. That promise was, of course, broken. He found her one day with his former best friend Sora. Sora was leaning against the locker cradling his red-haired angel to his chest. Riku felt hurt, not only because his best friend was full-out _making out_ with his girlfriend, but more so that she wasn't telling him to stop. The two continued to engage in liplock, her arms wrapped behind Sora's neck with a pink heat tinting her porcelain cheeks. If anything, she was enjoying it even more that the spiky-haired brunette.

There were nights when he wished he had never fallen in love with Kairi, or even met her. He

actually wondered how he fell for a manipulative girl like her to begin with. She caused him so much pain, and she seemed to be completely indifferent to the turmoil of emotions within him. But there was just something about her that Riku couldn't bear to lose. He wondered, if she was one of the biggest reasons for pain that he is feeling, then why would he miss her if she was gone?

Those soft, pink lips on his own. The touch of her pale hands on his. Those long, late-night conversations that left both of them tired in the morning. She wronged him numerous times. He knew he was being walked on so that her feet won't touch the ground, but even so, there was an ache in his chest that yearned to much for that demon in disguise, his red-headed "angel."

* * *

_Minific # 8_

_Starring: Demyx and Axel_

_(Dedicated to __**AkuDemyFan**__)_

**Rise Above This~**

Demyx summoned his Sitar as he sat against the thick trunk of a tree in a park. His fingers flowed gracefully over the strings, and his melody graced the surroundings with a beautiful song. He closed his eyes and became one with his instrument. Meanwhile, a young man with bright red hair styled into spikes happened to be walking through the very same park. Axel, who happened to have near-perfect hearing, stopped walking as soon as he heard the melody. He scanned his surroundings, trying to find the source of the music. His eyes came to rest upon a young man who was about his age propped against a tree and strumming a blue sitar. Axel walked toward the guy and stopped a few feet away.

Demyx opened his eyes and silenced his playing. He sensed a shadow blocking his sunlight, and when he looked up he found a rather strange looking man hovering a few feet away. He was tall with broad shoulders, but he was inhumanly skinny as well. A smirk played on his lips, and his eyes were acid green, an eye color Demyx had never seen before. Two tear-shaped tattoos were under his eyes, but the most unusual was his shock of spiky, bright red hair. He stared at unusual man with curiosity. Why was he standing over him like that?

"Don't stop just 'cause I'm here. Keep goin'! Got it memorized?"

Demyx simply stared at him. He introduced himself as Axel and sat down at the base of the tree next to Demyx. "Are you gonna keep playing or what?"

The blonde began playing his song once more, and soon began singing.

"_Take the light and darken everything around me._

_Call the clowns, and listen closely,_

_I'm lost without you."_

Axel joined in singing the chorus soon after, and after the song ended, Axel smiled. Demyx, who realized he hadn't yet introduced himself to Axel, extended his hand and did so.

"So Demyx, do you want to go for pizza later? I know this pretty epic place down the street."

He nodded. He began playing again and both of them started singing once more. As they filled the air with their music, both of them could tell that this was the beginning of a fantastic friendship.

* * *

_Minific # 9_

_Starring: Sora and Riku_

**The Fall~**

Sora was like a big, spikey-haired monkey, or at least that's what Riku thought when the brunette scaled up trees in mere seconds. Riku himself was a fairly skilled tree climber, but not near as good or as quick as Sora. He called up to Sora, who had zipped up the tree to pick a rather delicious-looking apple, to not go so high. The silver was fearful that his friend would one day fall out of a particularly high tree, such as the one he had chosen to climb today.

He responded to Riku and asked him to help him reach the apple he wanted. He claimed that his arms weren't long enough to reach the one he wanted. Of course Riku being the smart-ass he is told Sora to climb out on the branch and get the apple himself. When Sora actually began sliding his body through the tangle of branches to reach the apple, Riku told him to stop and that he would be right up. The branch appeared to be rather thin and he didn't think that it could hold Sora's weight.

Honestly, the tree looked pretty intimidating, but Riku was willing to get this stupid apple for his friend, who really couldn't see the danger in most things he did. He clutched a branch and pulled himself up to the thickest one he could find. He repeated this several times, and then leapt to each of the branches that were fairly close together. He finally reached Sora, who looked quite pleased that Riku had make it all the way up to this point. He pointed to an apple dangling on a far branch that was inches from his reach.

"That one." Sora said.

Riku wondered why Sora couldn't just pick one of the apples dangling around his head, but the brunette insisted on the apple that he couldn't reach. Riku slid past Sora and held tightly to the branch. It kept every ounce of willpower he had not to look down and see how high up he was, although he knew just as well that if he were to fall he would surely be injured. He reached out to Sora's chosen apple. His fingers just grazed its smooth skin. He moved out just a little farther and yanked it off the branch. Just as he did, he heard a slight crack. In the pit of his stomach, a sick feeling arose, and worry shone in his aqua eyes.

Sora reached out his hand, but as Riku took hold of it with his free hand, the branch broke altogether and sent the silver plummeting toward the ground. Sora was dragged down with Riku, seeing as they hadn't separated their hands when the branch snapped. Sora closed his eyes and held tighter to Riku's hand and prayed that they would both survive the fall. The two boys cried out in pain when they hit the ground. Riku felt his leg snap like a twig on impact with the ground. He was absolutely sure it was broken. He couldn't feel the other at all, but what he was worried about the most was lying in a bony heap next to him.

"Oh God," he mumbled. Sora's eyes were closed.

The black dots began to blur his vision. He attempted to make them go away and crawl to Sora to wake him up, but he was out before he knew it.

Sora opened his eyes. He was laying in a hospital bed in a white room. He couldn't recall anything that happened, except that Riku fell out of a tree. Where was his silver-haired friend anyway?

"Riku," His voice was hoarse. How long had he been unconscious? "Riku!" Sora sat up in his hospital bed and ignored the pain that shot through his bandaged ribs. He had to find his friend.

Kairi approached him with tears in her eyes. She ran up and hugged him tightly and mumbled how happy she was that he was alive. He wrapped his arms around her as well and waited for her to pull herself together. "Where's Riku? What happened?"

"You don't remember?" she asked, caressing his cheek. He shook his head. A new wave of tears began forming in her eyes. "You two fell out of a tree. I found you both unconscious and called an ambulance."

"But where's Riku?"

"Sora," she whispered, "he died."

Sora's eyes widened. This couldn't be possible. Riku couldn't die, not his smart-ass, loyal best friend! He had to be alive somewhere. "No! He can't

be!" All Kairi could do was nod and hold back her tears. So Riku really had died. All because of a stupid apple.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews make Stardust happy!**

**Also, although it may seem like I hate Kairi (seeing as I killed her in one and made her a bitch in the other), I really don't hate her. **

**I personally think that I didn't completely make this horrible!**

**The songs mentioned (in order) are**

_**The Mortician's Daughter**_** - Black Veil Brides**

_**F*ckin Perfect - **_**Pink**

_**She **_**- The Monkees**

_**Rise Above This**_** - Seether**


End file.
